


Can I Kiss You?

by killuaandgon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, SO, here you go, innocent gays, they're so gay, wanted to write a little cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuaandgon/pseuds/killuaandgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Killua, can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>That question startled Killua. The white-haired ex-assassin's face turned a cherry red, a bead of sweat falling from his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

"Killua, can I kiss you?"

That question startled Killua. The white-haired ex-assassin's face turned a cherry red, a bead of sweat falling from his cheek. 

"W..what?"

"I said I want to kiss you! We are dating, right?" Gon flashed his dorky innocent smile, his cheeks a very faint scarlet.

"Er...yeah, we are- but..I didn't think you'd ask so fast.." Killua's blue eyes flashed with embarrassment. The strongest 15 year old you probably knew, and he was freaked out by his boyfriend asking him to kiss.

"You're a dork, Killua."

"E..eh? Shut up, Gon!" Killua shoved the giggling Hunter's face, his own face burning red.

"I'm serious, though. Can..can I kiss you?"

"Um." Killua was being faced with a question that, for once, he could not find the right answer on the spot. There the Zoldyck was, stuttering, blushing, unable to muster up a simple 'Yes.'

"Killuaaaaaa."

"O-oh, shit. Sorry. Uhhmmm.." Killua twiddled his fingers, avoiding the question. "Why do you want to kiss me?"

Gon was silent for a moment, his amber eyes deep in thought. 

"I want to see what it's like to kiss you. I've always wondered if your lips are soft..." Gon stared at Killua, a sheepish smile plastered over his face. The ex-assassin replied with a startled shriek, his face even redder; if that was even possible at this point, anyways.

"W-Why are you saying such weird things, Gon?" Killua buried his face in his hands, avoiding eye contact with his significant other.

"Killuaaaaaa! You're overreacting. It's just a kiss- one, sweet little kiss. Please?" 

Killua uncovered one eye to see the sunkissed-skinned hunter with his hands clasped together, pleading.

Killua laughed a little- the sight he was watching was certainly a hilarious one.

"What do I get in return?"

Gon grabbed Killua's hands away from his face, smiling. "You get the satisfaction of knowing you just kissed someone," Gon's hands tightened in Killua's, "That someone being me." 

Killua looked away, his hands however still locked with Gon's. "That was really cheesy, Gon."

"I don't care, dork." Gon gently cupped Killua's face and turned it back to face him. He grinned, running a finger down Killua's cheek.

"Killua...you have such pretty eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Killua bit his lip, shaking his head. "No..no, no one has ever told me that."

"They should. They're like the ocean....pretty, shining, and endless blue."

"I changed my mind. That was the cheesiest shit I've ever heard."

"What I said wasn't anything about cheese, though." Gon smirked cheekily, amber eyes flashing with amusement.

"Gon, I swear to god, I'm going to punch you."

"Hehe."

"I hate you."

Gon pouted. "That's meaaaaan, Killua! I just want to kiss you!"

"Then just kiss me already!"

As soon as the words left Killua's mouth, he mentally scolded himself for blurting out such an embarrassing thing.

"Okay!" Gon leaned in and once again cupped Killua's face, their noses barely brushing. When Gon pressed his lips closer, he completely missed and ended up awkwardly kissing the side of Killua's mouth.

"Oops."

Killua giggled, watching Gon fumble around. "Idiot, that's not how you kiss. I think."

"You've never kissed someone, Killua? Not even on the cheek?"

"No. My mom and dad aren't really the type of parents that tuck you in at night, kiss your forehead, and turn your lights off."

"So...that sloppy little kiss was your first ever kiss? Uuuuugh, I should have been more patient! I screwed up your literal first kiss!!" Gon crossed his arms, his cheeks puffed out as his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Gon, it's okay. I didn't expect much less from the cutest little dork out there."

Gon stopped flailing his arms around for a moment, staring, shocked, at the white-haired fluffball.

"I love you, Killua."

"I love you too, Gon. Now..."

"...Can I kiss you?"


End file.
